


Crimmus

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Christmas, M/M, just some baker fam fluff, the only platform i posted on time was wattpad, this is late i know, with some robots thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Just a short fluffy Christmas oneshot that I'm posting a week late on here
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott
Kudos: 5





	Crimmus

I groaned, rolling over as Tat jumped on Scott's side of the bed. I cracked an eye, checking the clock before smothering my son in the blankets.

"God, Tat. Dad's not even home yet. Lemme sleep a bit longer." He poked his head out to look at me.

"C'mon, Papi. It's Christmas."

"Tat, your dad's not even off work. We can wait a while longer." I paused. "Tell ya what, if you quiet down and let me sleep a bit longer, we can go to Freddy's and give your presents to the robots today, yeah? Instead of waiting till tomorrow." His eyes got big, nodding frantically before rolling over and pretending to sleep. I chuckled, rolling over again and falling back asleep.  
\-----  
When I woke again, Tat was shaking me excitedly. "C'mon, Papi. Get up! Dad just walked in." I groaned, pushing him to the side so I could sit up. The blanket pooled around my hips as I rubbed my eyes, glancing at Tat.

"Go brush your hair, then occupy Dad so I can get dressed, yeah?" He nodded, hopping off the bed and running to his bathroom. I stood, stretching before walking to my dresser, ruffling through the drawers to get an outfit for the day. I pulled it on before walking to the bathroom.

I took care of my business before walking downstairs, nearly tripping over Tat as he ran ahead of me. I grasped the banister, adjusting my glasses. Scott smiled at me from the couch, and I reciprocated, pulling my hair back before leaning down to kiss him briefly.

"How was work?" He shrugged.

"It was work. Woulda much rathered to have been here sleeping." I snorted.

"Tat woke me up at three. I promised him that if he let me sleep longer, I'd take him to Freddy's so he can give the robots their gifts." He chuckled.

"After a nap. I could use some snuggles." He pulled Tat close, rubbing his cheek against his hair, closing his eyes. I smiled, kissing Scott's temple, followed by Tat's head. Tat whined, wiggling free of Scott's embrace and bolting for the tree.

"Aight, kiddo. Think you can divide the presents up?" He nodded, so I sat beside Scott, looping an arm over his shoulders. He smiled, resting his head on my shoulder.

Tat lumped the presents on the couch, passing Scott and I ours. I ruffled his hair, grabbing one from my pile as he giggled. He ripped into his, leaving the paper all over the ground. I picked up one from Scott, opening it carefully. He beamed as he watched me open it, almost seeming to bounce in his seat. A small, slender box sat in my lap, and I removed the lid, smiling as I saw the knife that sat inside.

"It's beautiful, babe. Thank you." He smiled wider.

"Of course, love." I smiled as he grabbed one of his own presents, opening it to reveal the hoodie I'd gotten him. He chuckled, holding it to his face.

"I sprayed it with some of my cologne before I wrapped it. Figured you'd like that even more." He smiled.

"I love it, Dyl." I smiled, kissing his temple.  
\-----  
I stretched as I stepped out of the truck, grabbing Tat's hood as he slipped by. "Hold on, mister. We gotta get the presents before we can give them to the robots." He giggled, looking at me.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled, mocking him as Scott and I grabbed the presents.

"You got one for everyone, right? Including everyone in the back?" Tat nodded quickly. "Alright. Let's get inside. It's chilly." Scott unlocked the door, and we stepped in. The Toys looked at us from where they sat around a table. BonBon gasped as he noticed we had gifts, bouncing up quick enough to knock over his chair.

"Bon, come pick up your chair," Fred scolded, standing up. BonBon walked back, picking up the chair before running over to Tat and scooping him up. Tat giggled, latching onto the bluenet. The other four main performers scuttled over, and the older models filed out of the backroom.

"C'mon, Tat. Pass out your gifts," I said as I walked to find the breaker box, switching on the main lights.

"Oi, Mutt, go get th' puppet," Foxy growled to Chbraiz. Chbraiz rolled their eyes, walking to Prize Corner. I saw BB poke his head out from behind Latte, before perking up as he saw the presents.

Chbraiz walked back with a yawning puppet, sitting beside Chica as they let Mari wake up. I leaned against the wall next to Scott, watching the chaos as everyone opened their presents. Tat beamed from where he sat next to BonBon, giggling as TChi kissed his forehead. I smiled softly, pulling Scott close as I kissed his forehead.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” He smiled, resting against my shoulder.

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
